the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Parhelion (Iron Legion)
"..." You found a discarded diary. Did not see anyone around, just a bloody sword. Searching through the pages... Wait, what's this? 31 Jan Only one thing to do: buy some weapons and nurse my pride with beer. 04 Feb Saw a flock of Skydancers in the fields. Even a strong, manly dragon like me couldn't help but coo and squeak about how cute the little babies were, with their adorable frolicking and chirping. All except one. She just stood there, staring at me. 05 Feb Moved on. But I have a strange, sinking feeling. Something is following me. 07 Feb I've seen her three times now. The little Skydancer. I turn around long enough, just enough to see her walk out behind a tree or rock. When I investigate, she is no longer there. It is very odd, but I am not worried. She is just a little Skydancer. 12 Feb The thing is constantly following me now, trailing behind by two hundred paces. I start to imagine sad, pink eyes boring into my back. This is getting irritating. 16 Feb This is infuriating! She just silently walks behind me, staring. She is a Skydancer, she is supposed to talk, for gods' sake! I keep going, and try to ignore her. 22 Feb I can't. I can't ignore her. Those eyes, just drilling into my back. When I face her and yell at her, those eyes just stare at me gravely. I swear the creature is taunting me now. 23 Feb The strangest thing is, I have not been encountering any animals. Complete silence. Just this silent Skydancer following me... 23 Feb Just minutes later, I cannot take it any more. The fiend is obviously cursed. I rush at it roaring, preparing to thrust my sword into it. I expect it to suddenly sprout massive teeth or dodge, but all the Skydancer does is stare at me sadly as my sword pierces into its side. A tiny chirp emerges from the Skydancer's throat, as it slumps down to the ground, blood spreading through dark feathers. 23 Feb Guilt racks my mind. I move on. 28 Feb I glanced behind me, and I see it again. The Silent Skydancer. Again. No blood on it. Silent, following me. Pink eyes gazing at me. My guilt, regret, and anger flare together violently. I attack. 09 Mar I have killed the Silent Skydancer nine times now. Each time, it chirps weakly, once, and dies. Each time, I feel horrible guilt sinking into my soul. Each time, it shortly appears again. And I attack it again, out of fear and regret. Again and again. 10 Mar This path I have been walking, has not changed for the last few weeks. I should have reached town by now. I should have found some animals by now. Or at least seen a single passerby. 13 Mar I am on my knees. My soul is too heavy with guilt and despair to stand. The Silent Skydancer stands in front of me, not making a single sound, pink eyes staring at me. I raise my head, eyes dripping with tears, and look straight into the little dragon's sorrowful orbs. The Silent Skydancer chirps once. Now it is my turn to die. You close the book quickly and run. "She seems innocuous doesn't she? But tragedy is bound to befall one who sees her on their doorstep. She knows what lies ahead even if she does not speak. I for one would be happy to never lay eyes on her again. These cursed creatures... they have no loyalties. No bond. The end is what they truly follow." - Aegis "People call Parhelion a harbringer of doom, but it wasn't until recently that we thought to use this outsider to our advantage. The imprint of ancient disasters can be so useful; forewarned is forearmed, and these tips are for free." - Eupatrid Category:Female Category:Skydancer Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Seer